


Ugh, these feelings

by china4345



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is into spanking, Childhood Friends, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, MIkasa is into spanking, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Some OOC, Songfic, These two dorks, american ninja warrior au, may increase rating later, mikannie - Freeform, no one actually gets spanked, tags will be added as I go, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china4345/pseuds/china4345
Summary: Compilation of Mikannie one-shots based on songs from the album Ugh, these feelings by Snoh Aalegra.Each chapter will come with its own tags and warnings if necessary and will be added as I post. This is to get me into writing for this ship before embarking on longer projects.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Here Now (Intro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie reminisces on the time she first met Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I'm new here. Well, not new new but this is the first mikannie fic I'm writing and the most recent one for anime that I plan to follow through. Going forward, each chapter will start with a verse of the chapter's title. Some will be AU, others may be canon in the manga. Who knows yet, some of the songs I plan to do have already materialized in my head while others haven't. So, please enjoy yourselves on this journey with me as we meet our two best girls over and over.
> 
> All mistakes and errors are mine. Enjoy!

_“Even if we catch the sunrise_  
_It's only a moment passing us by_  
_So how many moons have shined?_  
_Somehow here now, I don't really know quite why_  
_But somehow here now_  
_Oh, you'll be here now_

_You'll be here now, rise_  
_It's only a moment passing us by_  
_So how many moons have shined?_  
_Here now, here now_  
_Really know, really know quite why”_  
_-Here Now (Intro)_  
_by Snoh Aalegra_

If Annie had to think back on it, she would have concluded that it was not actually love at first sight. Attraction, lust, perhaps would be the more suitable term. She was a horny teenager at the time, that would have been the logical conclusion to seeing the Asian girl for the first time. They were both still in high school at the time. Unfortunately, they attended different schools. Their friend groups were strangers to each other as well. They didn’t frequent the same gym or hang-out spots around town either. 

So now, you may be wondering what the circumstance that brought both girls together that special day for Annie was. Well, it was actually during the filming of Paradis Ninja Warrior juniors finals. 

You see, Annie’s father was a Paradis Ninja Warrior champion himself and, naturally, wanted his daughter to follow in his footsteps. It was a plus that Annie herself enjoyed the obstacle course as well. Alongside training for that, she also took part in MMA training from a young age. Standing at 5”, blonde hair, blue eyes, she was all muscle. Annie was capable of flipping men three times her size with ease. It’s what she proudly told the commentators when they asked her about herself. 

Annie was also competitive. She’s managed to set new records for the qualifier courses. Unfortunately, every week after she’d hear mentions of a Mikasa Ackerman, beating her record as well. To make it more infuriating, the girl always managed to beat Annie’s records by exactly 10 seconds. Every single course. 

At first, Annie didn’t bother with it. She called the first one a fluke because that first course was for beginners. Chalked it up to Mikasa just being taller than her. By the Semi-Finals, Annie was on edge. She was tempted to look up information on this girl but thought it better to just focus on her training. It didn’t matter if Mikasa was bigger than her. Annie was dedicated to her training and practice. She’ll go into the finals ready to show Mikasa exactly who’s the champion. 

On the day of the finals, Annie showed up with her father at her side giving her pep talks she wasn’t even paying much attention to. Since arriving at the arena, her mind was focused on finally getting to meet her contender and rival Mikasa Ackerman. 

“Annie! Are you listening to me?” Her father shouted over the noise of the audience. She blinked and turned to him hiding her annoyed expression under her calm mask of nothing. Staring at the man’s furrowed brows, Annie grabbed her water bottle from him and took a sip before responding. “Yes, dad. It’s the same talk you give me before every match and obstacle. Take it easy alright. I can do this, no problem.” Patting him on the shoulder, she chuckled at his exasperated expression before saying “Look, I’m gonna walk around for a bit to warm my body up a bit and use the restroom. I’m not due to go out there for another half hour. How about you go get comfy in the stands, find Reiner and the gang for me. Make sure they’re all behaving themselves.” 

Annie’s father winced at the mention of his daughter’s friends. He didn’t hate them, it was just the thought of having to calm down the rowdy bunch that was giving him a headache. The last time they were in an arena, Reiner and Ymir managed to get into a brawl with the other competitor’s family, almost costing Annie her position in the competition. Nodding his head, he wrapped his daughter in a hug and kissed her on the head before walking away. Exhaling, Annie shook her head as she watched her father leave. Turning around, she decided to take a walk around the place like she initially said. 

On the other end of the arena was Mikasa Ackerman. Annie was unaware of it at the time but the other young woman had been watching the entire interaction between father and daughter, ever since the pair had entered the space. Smirking, her eyes followed the blonde’s movements as Annie weaved in between various crew members and patrons who were trying to stop her for a chat. 

“Oof!” Annie exclaimed as she was suddenly knocked flat on her ass. Leaning above her was a young boy who looked to be about her age as well. Pushing him off her, Annie stood up and turned around to berate the boy before she noticed the clothes he was wearing. It seemed as if the boy was also a competitor in the male section. “Huh, how did you get to the finals with that kind of coordination? Didn’t you see me there before running me over like some damn bulldozer?!” She said in a bored tone. 

The boy’s face turned a laughable red before he was off the ground and in her face. Annie chuckled lowly before taking a step back. They were both competitors, there wasn’t going to be a fight. Not with Annie wanting to beat Mikasa Ackerman for the title of champion and not with all these people around. “My coordination skills are just fine. It’s not my fault you’re so small. Barely saw you.” Annie felt her blood pressure spike at the boy’s jab at her height. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists and made up her mind. She was gonna walk away from it. The boy obviously had a death wish or something. 

“Whatever,” she said in that same bored tone before turning around and escaping to the nearest restroom. Once in the bathroom, she ran to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She wasn’t usually this sensitive about her height, but she figured that it was the nerves already built up for the competition and that boy’s annoyingly punchable face that set her off. Closing her eyes, Annie started talking herself down from her anger. In the middle of counting her breaths, the door to the bathroom swung open. Instinctually Annie snapped her eyes open just to meet steely grey eyes in the mirror’s reflection. The young girl recalls gasping when she saw those eyes. 

Her stomach was in an immediate frenzy as she took in the face of the girl who had just interrupted her calming time. She grasped the edge of the counter as the girl approached her. “Hey, are you alright?” Annie tensed as the smooth tone of the girl’s voice touched a deep part of her soul. Her stomach started to feel really warm and her legs were trembling. Embarrassed, Annie nodded and hoped she wasn’t blushing. The girl laughed as she leaned next to the sink Annie was still in front of. She hadn’t turned to look the girl directly in the face yet. Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest as she caught the scent of lavender and mint from the girl. “Are you sure? I saw the whole situation with Eren out there. It’d be a shame if that perky lil ass of yours is bruised. Well, if the bruising was done by someone other than me.” 

Annie started choking on her spit as the girl’s words registered in her mind. Her brain had temporarily stalled at that remark. At this point, she couldn’t care. Annie groaned as she tried to calm her breathing. The girl’s words lit a fire within her that she didn’t even know about. Sure, Annie wasn’t ignorant to the idea of kinks and BDSM but hearing it come from such a gorgeous face was doing all the right things to her. She thinks she’s probably already in love and she has yet to even look at the girl directly in the face. Mumbling “Fuck it” Annie turned away from the sink and faced the girl head-on. 

Immediately Annie registered their height difference. Usually, this would annoy her a little but for some reason, the motion of tilting her head back a bit to gaze into those grey eyes just made her mouth go dry. She took the time to map out the contours of this mystery girl’s face. From her almond-shaped eyes to her rosy pink lips and sharp jawline. Annie licked her lips as her sight zoned in on the girl’s smirk. Clearing her throat Annie rasped “W-what’s your name?” 

The girl chuckled before responding, “I would’ve thought you knew my name by now Annie. Did I not catch your attention before today? I worked really hard just for you.” At that, the girl swept her gaze up and down Annie before smiling and walking out of the bathroom. Annie was confused that she didn’t even call the girl back after she walked away. The beep of her watch brought her back to the present, signaling that it was her time to enter the arena for the final course. Splashing some water onto her face, Annie cursed herself for getting distracted by a pretty face and rushed out. 

Stepping out into the arena, Annie looked on as the audience raved in anticipation for the two final female contenders to be introduced. Hearing her name being called, Annie jogged onto the platform, waving at her dad and friends in the crowd with a small smile on her face. Turning to see her rival for the first time, Annie’s smile and surety in winning dropped as she watched the beauty from the bathroom jog out to the platform. 

One would think that this would deter Annie’s want to participate or something along those lines. On the contrary, realising who Mikasa actually was turned Annie on even more. Just the thought of beating her was getting Annie’s blood pumping. She chuckled as Mikasa stood on her end of the platform and waved at her with a cheeky grin. Both girls shared a wink and turned their attention to the obstacle course as the clock started to countdown. 

~~~

“Hey, babe. You coming?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m right behind you.”

“What are you doing in here, anyway?” 

“Oh, not much. Just reminiscing on when we first met.” Both women chuckled as fond memories came back to them. 

“I still can’t believe you cheated.” Annie chuckled. 

“Oh, stop it. How was that cheating? We were both trying to climb that wall, I just happened to have accidentally grabbed your ass on the way up. Besides, we both fell and had to do it over so none of that was sent to the broadcasting.” 

Annie chuckled as she approached her wife and said “Yeah, well I still won in the end.” 

“Are you sure about that? Cause definitely tapped that buzzer, fir-” Annie kissed her hard, effectively rendering the other woman breathless. “You’re such a ditz sometimes. You, you were the prize I won that day, idiot.” She chuckled and continued “I love you so much, Mikasa Acherman-Leonhart. I’m glad you set your sights on me from that first round. We might not have had the most stable relationship when we first started but I’m glad you’re still here with me.” 

Mikasa smiled brightly as she pecked Annie and said “I will always be here for you, Ann. That’s never gonna change, no matter how much you try to get rid of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was that for an intro? Are you guys excited about what's next? If you enjoyed that, please feel free to give a kudos or even comment on any possible AU ideas you have in mind or would like to see and I could possibly use them for the songs I haven't thought of writing yet. See everyone next update!


	2. I Want You Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a picnic and talk about their futures. Simple, right?

_ “Come through, I think I need you here _

_ (But) I swear it's hard to keep these feelings to myself _

_ Now you're the one I'm thinking of _

_ My higher ground, my rocket love _

_ Fuck gravity, I'd rather stay up here, but... _

_ I try not to show how I feel about you _

_ Thinking we should wait, but we don't really want to _

_ I just wanna getaway _

_ And sit right next to you, you” _

_ -I Want You Around _

  
  


**To My Gnomeo:**

_ Hey, wanna hang out today after your match? _

Mikasa stared at her phone as the message said delivered and then threw her phone onto her bed. She was trying to ignore the feelings of nervousness growing in her stomach. Annie was her best friend, aside from Eren and Armin, that is. They’d all met when they were children when Mikasa’s family moved to the small town of Paradis. Coincidentally, Annie too had been new that year they had all met. She was from the bigger city, Marley. Mikasa chuckled to herself at the thought of their first interaction together. Even at eight years old, Mikasa was lankier than most girls. Annie was smaller than most. This originally made things weird between them whenever they would compete in PE or during recess over who was better at whatever sport or game. Annie would call her a ‘freak giant’ and Mikasa would make short jokes. It was always just light banter the two kept up, even to this day. However, after one particular match between them resulted in both girls getting detention for destroying school property; they’d formed a silent truce and have been inseparable since. 

Walking into her kitchen, Mikasa slapped Eren upside the head as she walked by him just to disrupt his eating. He and Armin were always at her house. The trio practically lived together. “Hey! Mikasa, what was that for?!” the boy exclaimed while rubbing the sore spot. Grabbing a picnic basket, Mikasa answered “No reason. You were there and I just felt like it. Gonna beat my ass about it?” She smirked as Eren shook his head in fear at the challenge and decided to finish his meal. Armin sat there observing the entire interaction in silence. He stared at Mikasa with amusement in his eyes as the girl proceeded to pack several types of fruits, juices, water, and a cake into the picnic basket. “Got a date, Mikasa?” 

The girl faltered minutely at the blonde boy’s question. Without expressing any emotion, she continued packing her basket and shook her head saying “No. No date. Just gonna hang at the park with Annie. You know, the usual.” At this point, Eren was already done with his food and noticed that Mikasa was also wearing a really pretty pink dress that had strawberries all over it. Quirking an eyebrow in question he looked towards Armin who simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. This meant they weren’t gonna comment on it. Both boys knew that Mikasa had feelings for her best friend. It was obvious to both girls’ friends groups. 

“The weather is just great today and I thought we could spend some of that together before the summer ends and everyone’s going their separate ways.” She explained, nodding to herself as she made sure everything was packed. Humming, Armin said “Sure thing! Have fun! Eren and I were thinking of taking a drive out to the beach, ourselves.” Hearing the faint sound of an incoming text, Mikasa stopped what she was doing and jogged back to her room to check it. Her hand paused before grabbing her phone, an overwhelming rush of butterflies bombarding her stomach. Furrowing her brows, she took a deep breath and grabbed her phone, reading the message. 

**My Gnomeo:**

_ I’m done with the competition, already. There wasn’t much competition. So, want me to meet you there or pick you up?  _

**To My Gnomeo:**

_ How about I come and pick you up? I can be there in 5?  _

Mikasa felt an indescribable warmth blossom in her chest. She smiled lightly as she watched the bubbles appear, indicating Annie was responding. She placed a hand over her heart to center herself. She shook her head lightly and schooled her expression as she grabbed her car keys and went to grab the picnic basket. Her phone pinged again and with a glance at it, she told the boys "Okay, guys! I’m heading out so please lock up when you leave. Just shoot me a text if you’re planning on coming back later.” Armin responded that he’ll do as she asked while Eren held a shit-eating grin as he shouted to her retreating back “Have fun on your date! We’ll make sure to be out extra late so you guys won’t be disturbed!” Mikasa almost tripped on her way out of the door. Placing as little emotion in her voice as possible she shouted back “Fuck you, Jaeger! I’m gonna beat your ass for that when I return!” 

Placing the basket in the back seat of her car, Mikasa sent Annie a quick text to let her know she was on her way and checked her face and hair in the mirror. Her stomach was still fluttering the more she thought about how soon she would be seeing her friend. Nodding once all traces of a blush were gone, she pulled out of her driveway onto the road. 

When she got to Annie’s apartment, she parked and walked up to the entrance. Saying hello to the doorman, she took the elevator to the girl’s floor and approached her door. Ringing the bell, Mikasa felt her heart skip a beat as the door opened to show a grinning blonde dressed in a loose white top with brown khaki shorts and a pair of oxfords to match. Annie’s hair was down today, she noted to herself. She loved whenever Annie wore her hair down. 

“Hey, Mika.” the blonde girl said lowly. Mikasa blinked away her anxiety and smiled brightly before grabbing the girl by the hand and dragging her to the elevator. Annie chuckled and exclaimed “Wait! I have to lock my door!” Mikasa rolled her eyes and responded “You know, Bertl will lock it for you. Come on!” Annie shook her head and said, “What’s with the rush, anyway?” 

Mikasa let go of the girl’s hand and subtly wiped her increasingly sweaty palms on her dress and said “No rush, I just really want to hang with you today.” Looking at her amused, Annie shrugged her shoulders and just left it at that, a small smile on her face. 

In the car, Annie spied the picnic basket and asked. Mikasa said as nonchalantly as possible, “It’s a really nice day out and I know you’ve always wanted us to have like picnics and stuff every once in a while and so I thought, why not today? School is finally over! We both have our respective degrees and even more time on our hands before starting the next chapter in our life.” Mikasa knew she was rambling a bit, but she felt too nervous to just sit in total silence for the drive, as well. Annie on the other hand was a little unsettled with this Mikasa she was seeing. Nothing much was different about her but if you knew her as Annie did, you could tell when the girl was also really nervous about something. Annie hummed non-committedly and said “Nice dress by the way. Isn’t it that dress that was all over Twitter? I can’t believe you actually bought it. It looks nice on you, though.” 

Mikasa felt a pain in her chest at the compliment and prayed her voice didn’t fail her as she said “Thanks. I really liked it and decided to support the maker. Maybe we should get you that black one so we could match!” Annie snorted and said “Me? In a dress?! Fuck you, Ackerman.” 

Mikasa laughed and pulled the car into the parking lot of the park. She knew just how much her shorter friend despised dresses and skirts. Exiting the car, she saw Annie grab the basket from the back seat and locked the doors. Grabbing her hand lightly, she led the girl to their favorite spot deeper into the park in comfortable silence. The warm feelings in her chest had calmed down a bit since driving. She knew it was all because of her crush on Annie. She just didn’t know how to move forward with it or if it was just a passing fancy. It wouldn’t be her first time crushing on a close friend. Mikasa made a disgusted sound as memories of her crush on Eren back in high school resurfaced. She shook her head to rid herself of the terrible memories as they came to a stop under a tree. “What’s got you making that face, Mika?” 

“Oh, my mind felt the need to remind me of that time in high school I was obsessed with Eren. Made me a bit sick just thinking about it.” Annie laughed as she set the basket down and Mikasa went ahead to lay the blanket and snacks out. “Oh! That was such a dark time for you. I’m so happy you got over it too when we all got into University. Although, your relationship with Jean wasn’t much of an improvement.” Both girls cringed at the memory of Mikasa’s ex. Yeah, it wasn’t one of her brightest moments whenever she thinks back on it. She had originally got with Jean out of spite because Annie was dating this girl named Hitch at the time and although Mikasa wouldn’t admit it to anyone, she was jealous of someone else spending a lot of time with Annie. 

Laying out the fruit and drinks Mikasa sat gently onto the blanket and patted the spot across from her, asking Annie to join her. Annie’s smile grew as she noticed her favorite fruits and juice laid out before her. Grabbing a couple of blueberries, she looked at Mikasa and said “So, remember that interview I had last semester for that translator job with the UN?” Mikasa nodded as she unpacked plates and utensils before placing the small cake in the center. “Well, I got a call earlier today and they proposed a contract for me. They want me to work at their Germany site and do translation work.” Mikasa felt her heart stop as she heard that. She was undoubtedly happy for her friend. The problem was that Germany was not Paradis, they wouldn’t be able to see each other much. She kept her face emotionless as she peered over at the blonde in front of her, trying to read her emotions before responding. 

She sighed after registering Annie’s blank expression. She knew just how important this was for her friend. Mikasa remembered how nervous Annie had been the night before the interview and she had to help calm her down enough to sleep that night. Inhaling, Mikasa exhaled with a huge smile lighting up her face. “Holy shit! That’s amazing Annie!” Instead of getting up, she dove over the food and into the blonde’s chest in a full-body hug. Kissing her on the cheek she said more calmly, “I’m so proud of you, Ann. I know how much you wanted this.” 

Both girls stared at each other in silence, until Annie said “I get that I’m comfortable, but can you like, get off me?” Mikasa blushed and rushed off her. Annie chuckled and said “Anyways, I told them that I would take the job. I should be getting the details later this week. I don’t start until the fall though. They want to give me enough time to relocate.” Mikasa was still calming down her blush when she suddenly remembered, “I almost forgot! My mother has agreed to let me oversee the operations of our Japanese branch and so that’s where I’ll be headed once I’ve enjoyed my summer post-grad.” Annie’s eyes widened at the news and her smile grew as well. It was now Mikasa’s turn to be jumped on. Both girls giggled at their excitement. 

Once calmed, both went back to their original places on the blanket and ate the fruits so they wouldn’t start spoiling. As time passed, the silence between both girls stretched comfortably as they took in the sights and sounds around them. This might seem like nothing to most people, but for Mikasa and Annie, this was them. Their times together were usually spent fighting, bantering, or in complete silence. There was just something about being in each other’s presence that eased their souls. It was a feeling neither girl could replicate with just anyone. 

Suddenly, Mikasa’s mood started to drop the more she thought about where the both of them will be in the coming autumn. Annie wouldn’t be just five minutes from her anymore. No more late-night walks or impromptu sleepovers. She felt her breathing slow down as the realisation that she only had a few more weeks left before Annie had to leave the country hit her. Looking over at her friend, Mikasa smiled softly as she watched the blonde lay back with her eyes closed and listened as she hummed a peaceful melody. Inhaling, Mikasa asked lowly “Annie, do you think we will stay in contact when we move?” She’d taken to looking down at the cake in between them, scared to see or even hear what the girl’s response would be. 

Annie sat up, sounding confused, said “Don’t say dumb shit like that, Mika. Why wouldn’t we remain friends?” Mikasa felt her heart slow down a bit as she tried to explain what it is she’s feeling to Annie. Getting irritated with the girl’s silence, Annie threw a grape at her and said “Hey! Answer me, dammit. What was that about? What would possibly lead you to think I would ever let us lose touch with each other?” At this point, Annie repositioned herself on the blanket so that she was staring directly at the girl. 

Mikasa grabbed a bottle of water to quench her suddenly dry mouth and whispered, “I-it’s just that ... We will be on two different continents. You’ll have your own life and I’ll be in mine. We’ll male new friends, maybe at our jobs or neighborhoods.” Mikasa gritted her teeth as she forced out “Have new relationships. Things that will take up our individual time. It’s only natural that even a friendship like ours will fade away.” She exhaled shakily, realising she hadn’t taken a breath since she started talking. Taking a peek at Annie, she held her hand up to stop the girl from rebutting just yet. She still had a few more things to say before she heard Annie’s view of things. 

“I know that we can always facetime or talk on the phone. Schedule vacations to meet up. But that’s not the same thing! I won’t feel the same to me, Annie. We will be in different timezones ... when I’m sad and just want to cuddle, who’s gonna be able to do that for me? When work or family gets stressful? Who will spar with me? We both know there’s no one out there who’s a better match at sparring for me. Shit, there’s no one better for you either.” Mikasa gasped suddenly, not realising that she’d started crying. Face red and expressive. Annie watched silently as her best friend expressed her fears for their future. 

“Who’s gonna cheer me up after I get stupidly drunk or keep me company when my nightmares return? Sure, I could always try and find someone new to help, but I don’t want to do that. You’re it for me, Annie. I-” Mikasa stopped herself abruptly. Her heart-stopping as she realized that she wanted to tell Annie she loved her, except she didn’t wanna risk being rejected either. 

Annie meanwhile was reeling. Confusion, anger, and love swirled in her mind as she processed the girl’s rant. She can’t recall the last time she’d ever seen Mikasa this emotional about something. She just can’t understand what the point is either. “Are you asking me to turn down my job offer? Or that you or thinking of leaving your family business? Mikasa, what the fuck are you on about? We could make our friendship work! So what if we’re no longer minutes away from each other. We cou-” 

“No, Annie. I’m not asking you to turn down your job. I could never ask that of you. All I’m saying is that I don’t think this friendship will stand the distance. Not like this. Not with what I’m feeling for you eating me alive inside.” Mikasa clenched her jaw and continued talking as she watched Annie’s eyes widened. “I’m in love with you, Annie. I have been for  _ years _ and was too afraid to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But ever since I got the news from my mother about the family’s company, I realised that I wouldn’t be able to be with you no matter where you were stationed. It’s because I love you, why I’m not asking you to give up such an opportunity, here. It’s also why the mere thought of time and distance slowly eroding at our relationship terrifies me. You really are it for me, Annie. However, your happiness means the world to me and I would never tell you to sacrifice that, especially on the chance that you might not even reciproca-mmph!”

Mikasa felt like her heart was about to explode. Her brain was taking its sweet time processing exactly what was happening to her at the moment. One second she was professing her love for her best friend and then the next she was being  _ kissed _ , rather harshly, by that same friend. She yelped lowly at the sharp bite of her lip. When their tongues touched, Mikasa could’ve sworn her heart really did explode at that instance. Her chest and face felt a sudden rush of heat as Annie climbed into her lap, devouring her mouth. Soon breathing became difficult and although she wanted this unbelievable moment to last forever, both girls needed oxygen. 

“Mika, sometimes, I swear you’re dumber than Eren.” Both girls chuckled as they gasped for air. Nipping at her lip again before pulling away, Annie punched the girl in her arm,  _ hard _ . “Ow! What was that for?!”

“For being a dumbass, duh. Do you know how long I’ve loved you, Mika? The many relationships I couldn’t keep because all I kept talking about was you? Everything they did, I compared them to you. I wanted to tell you so many times but would get all in my head and talk myself into believing you wouldn’t return my feelings, either. I get that us moving will be hard, I can’t believe you were initially planning on coming with me wherever I was sent had you not gotten that position in Japan. Do you know how  _ happy  _ that makes me feel? How  _ loved _ ?!” 

Annie’s face was red now as well. Even though she knew the woman in front of her felt the same, expressing such deep emotions was still new and embarrassing to her. She was currently trying to ignore the stinging in her cheeks from smiling so widely. At least Mikasa stopped crying. Wiping away the residual tears on her face, Annie cupped her cheeks. As she was going to open her mouth, Mikasa said “I don’t know a life without you in it.”

“Mikasa, we will make it work. Our love is strong enough that we will fight for it and we  _ will  _ win. Even if we’re fighting against time and distance. Do you wanna know why?” Annie waited until Mikasa nodded and grinned “‘Cause you’re it for me too. Have been for a very long time. I won’t dwell on what could’ve been had I mustered up the courage to confess earlier but I can hope for what we will become. There’s still some time before I have to relocate, we will figure this out together, okay?” Annie leaned in and kissed her softly, once on the lips, then again on her nose, then her eyes, and finally on the forehead. 

Exhaling, both women wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. 

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to keep a steady update schedule for this and I was supposed to post this a couple of days ago but completely forgot. my bad. But I want to build a consistent writing schedule with an update every 5-ish days. Anywho! I don't know if I liked this one yet or not. There WILL be a second part to this further along in this collection since this ended so opened. Despite my own personal feelings about this chapter, did you guys enjoy it? Were they too OOC? I feel like it worked but at the same time, not all the way. I still enjoyed writing it though, especially this dynamic for them. I look forward to expanding on that! Oh! I will also be mentioning the Gnomeo thing again cause there's supposed to be a funny Lil story as to why Mikasa calls her that. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably see an increase in the rating of this fic to explicit... I have an idea for that one and I'm excited to start working on it. So, until next time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
